


Hide and Seek

by CleverDame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Kidnapping, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Ownership, Pregnancy, Werewolves, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverDame/pseuds/CleverDame
Summary: Alpha!Werewolf!Sam x Omega!Werewolf!FemaleReader -A/B/O - You’re a bonded Omega who left your human family when you were turned. Now, a year later, your mother and father have hired an interventionist to extract you from what they assume is a cult. Warnings: Pregnancy, kidnapping, dominance, violence. References to: claiming, choking, oral sex, unprotected sex (obvi), biting, rough sex, some dom/sub overtones.





	Hide and Seek

It’s not that you didn’t love your family, in fact it’s quite the opposite, love is the reason you disappeared. Being bitten by a werewolf meant that life as you knew it was over. You had nightmares of killing your mother under a full moon, unable to control your base instincts: ripping out your father’s heart and eating it raw under the night sky.

Telling them the truth wasn’t an option; your father’s a physiologist, your mother a nurse. They’re level headed people who at the first mention of lycanthropy would have had you committed.

You couldn’t stay. You couldn’t see a way out, so you ran.

You wrote a note. Most of it was lies, but you wanted it to seem plausible. It wasn’t in your character to just abandon the people you loved, so you had to make it seem real. You had to hurt them so they would let you go. You wrote about meeting someone you wanted to start a life with, about how they’d suffocated you for twenty five years and you just couldn’t take anymore. You told them they drove you to leave.

You cried as you set the note on the kitchen table early one brisk autumn morning, then walked out the door falsely assuming you’d never seem them again.

_One Year Later…_

Sensitive hearing is part of the werewolf package, it’s one of the few perks that’s permanent and not just some amazing ability you development under a fat moon. The truth is that between full moons and heats, you’re pretty much a run of the mill woman, save for the few heightened senses like hypersensitive smell and hearing.  

So, you hear the man peeking through the curtains of your living room window before you ever see him. You mute the television and listen intently as he tramples your flower bed. After several minutes of creeping around the house, he announces his presence by knocking at the front door.

Something doesn’t feel right. Picking up your cell phone you move to the front door, opening it and pressing ‘call’ beside Sam’s name. You let the phone ring, setting it on the table, Sam’s distant voice answering as you open the door.

“Y/N?” He’s a big guy smiling unnervingly wide in his cheap suit. He smells faintly of chicken noodle soup or body odor, you’re not sure which.

“Do I know you?” you ask taking a step back.

“My name is Gary Thompson, and I need to talk to you. May I come in?” There’s a locked screen door between the two of you. He tries the handle, failing to hide his displeasure when it doesn’t turn.

“No,” is your matter of fact response. “That name doesn’t mean anything to me. Who are you?”

“I represent a whole bunch of people that care about you,” he says as he nods confidently.

“What are you talking about?” you ask, one hand on the inside door.

“I know this is confusing, but I’d like it if you’d come with me. I can explain everything to you.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you. I think you better leave now,” you warn, backing away.

He yanks on the screen door again, this time grabs the handle and pulls with everything he has. He’s strong and the door is flimsy. The lock breaks without much force, and he lunges for you as the screen swings open, bouncing off the side of the house.

“Sam!” you scream as his stranger wraps a hand over your mouth. You bite him, wailing as he curses, replacing his hand with a rag.

—

“Christ, Mitch, she’s pregnant.” You’d know your mother’s voice anywhere, even as she mutters in a low hush, there’s no question. The cardigan you’re wearing slides off your shoulder and you hear, “Oh my God, look at her arms.” 

You know exactly what she’s talking about, the hand prints on your biceps where Sam held you up in the shower, fucking you senseless as you came twisting on his cock. You really hope they don’t get the chance to see the rest of your body because the skin is littered with bruises and teeth marks. The remnants of Sam’s last rut. Your sex life, while rougher than you ever previously fathomed enjoying it, is a hundred percent consensual. The Omega in you loves those marks, begs Sam to squeeze harder, to hold you down and make you his. It’s not a conversation you’re at all ready to have with you parents.

You mumble into the tape over you mouth, pulling at the rope that’s bound your hands together in your lap. “What the hell, is she gagged?” Now it’s your father’s voice.

What the hell indeed.

You feel someone tug the pillow case off your head and blink as a dingy motel room comes into view. Your mother, in tears, is seated at the small table in the corner, your father standing next to her. Gary is sitting on the bed next to you. “I’m going to take the tape off your mouth, but you can’t yell. Do you understand?”

You nod, glaring at him.

“For God’s sake, just take it off her, she’s…” She can’t bring herself to say the word again, like it’s filthy: _pregnant._

He peels the tape slowly, ripping every fine hair in it’s wake. Once removed, you take a deep breath and kick him in the leg as hard as you can. You know you’re not getting far but you try anyway, the fight’s part of who you are now. Gary yelps and your father is the one who grabs you by the shoulders and sits you back down on the bed.

“Asshole,” you mutter, spitting toward Gary. You don’t fight your father, instead refusing to look at him as you sit obediently on the bedspread.

“I’m so sorry,” you mother begins. For a split second you think she’s talking to you, but instead she wipes her eyes and gestures toward Gary. She looks at you before dropping her line of sight to the floor, “You’re safe now baby, just try to calm down.”

“Safe?” you howl, raising your hands, tied at the wrists. “I don’t feel very fucking safe right now.”

“It’s alright, it’s to be expected,” Gary explains, standing up to adjust his belt as if he’s just won a prize fight. “They live in this culture of violence, day in and day out.”

“What?” You question, genuinely perplexed as to where this is headed.

“I’m so glad you asked, Y/N.” Gary pulls chair from the table so he can sit in front you, just out of harm’s way. His hand is bandaged, blood seeping through from where you bit him earlier. “The most important thing is to remember that we’re here because your mom and dad love you very much. I’m here as more of a moderator, just try to think of me as a friend. Someone to listen and offer an outside perspective.”

“What are you-” you stop as the wheels turn in your brain, the pieces clicking into place on gear at a time. Of course. It makes sense now. “This is an intervention.”

“Intervention is such a clinical term,” Gary waves his hand dismissively, offering you a well rehearsed smile. You wonder if most people really fall for this act. “This is just a conversation about the life you’ve been living. I think we can all agree that there are points in everyone’s life when things spin out of control and we find ourselves in a situation we might not want to be in anymore…a situation we don’t know how to get out of with a little help from the people who know us best.”

“This is a safe place,” you mother leans forward, clutching a wet kleenex in her hands. “You don’t have to be scared of anyone here. No one is going to hurt you anymore, not even…” She stops looking to Gary, who turns to you with a somber expression.

“Sam,” He nods gravely. “Maybe we should talk about him, confront the elephant in the room.”

You know damn well that Sam would never hurt you, but they obviously don’t. He’ll find you, and when he does you’re not sure what he’ll do. “Look,” you bite you lip, struggling for the right words. “You guys really need to rethink this. You just have to trust me when I tell you that if he finds us and you’re keeping me here…” Anything else you say at this point makes him sound like a sociopath, so you stop.

“What will he do?” Gary asks opening a small notepad. “Would you say that Sam is a violent person?”

_Oh God._

“Look, he’s not violent. But you just broke into my house and kidnapped me. I mean, I’m his-” You stop just short of saying _I’m his Omega_. They will never understand the dynamic between you, it’s just not possible. Stuttering you repeat the words, “I’m…his.”

Your mother closes her eyes, your father looks at the floor. Gary turns to them, offering an analytical explanation as if you’re not even in the room. “This is just another form of control, the displays of ownership are very common, especially with this cult…this group. Typically a woman belongs to one man, however I’ve seen a few cases where one woman will be passed around until she’s no longer…desirable.”

“I don’t think I’m explaining myself the way I want to.” You take a deep breath, trying to present in a calm and collected manor. “No one controls me, or passes me around like an appetizer.”

“I know that’s what you think, sweetheart,” Mitch, your father, speaks up for the first time, “But you just need to listen to us, hear us out.”

“You can’t see things when you’re in the middle of them,” your mother pleads, desperate but hopeful that they’re getting somewhere.  “Dr Thompson has spent a lot of time studying and getting to know this…group you’ve fallen into.”

“So you think I’m part of a gang or something?”

“Gang, cult, they’re all just terms that really don’t help us right now,” Gary interjects. “You’re a smart girl, Y/N. Your parents have told me so much about over the last six months, hell, I feel like you’re practically family. I know that deep down there’s a part of you that knows there’s something wrong with Sam and his friends, something that’s not right.”

This all makes sense; if you didn’t know the truth about werewolves and shape shifting under the full moon you’d probably come to the same conclusion. “Look,” you flex your hands where they’re still bound resting in your lap. “I understand how this looks, I do. But you have to believe me when I tell you that the only person holding me hostage is you. Sam has never hurt, or threatened to hurt me. We love each other and we’re going to have a family together.”

“God help us,” you mother tilts her head toward the ceiling.

“I’ve spent the last few months gathering information about your situation. I spoke to a young woman named…” Gary flips back through his pad of paper until he finds what he’s looking for. “Laurie, does that name ring a bell?”

_Fuck._ Laurie used to work at bar with you, Sam’s bar. She meant well and was a nice enough but she’s human so she didn’t understand. Sam fired her the week after the two of you bonded and she started asking too many questions. She even had a sheriff’s deputy sent to the house to check on your well being.

“Laurie told me that you two were pretty good friends, until she voiced her concern about some of things she saw happening. She said that Sam dragged you out of the bar one night and she couldn’t reach you for three days. When you came back you were covered in bruises. She said he marked you.”

“She just misunderstood,” You reason, shifting on the mattress, You’re six months along with your first child, not a huge belly yet, but big enough to become uncomfortable.

“Oh, misunderstandings happen.” Gary shrugs. “Can we see your neck?”

 You swallow and remain silent. Looking to your parents, you lock eyes with your mother and Gary reaches up and sweep your hair to the side. There are three audible gasps as they get a clear view of the bite mark at the crook of your neck and shoulder. It’s healed now, just scar tissue in the form of a bite mark: Sam’s bite.

“That is not love.” You father moves toward you, setting on the edge of the as if he’s afraid to get too close.

You’ve had just about enough of this victim bullshit. While you understand why they believe what they do, the thought of anyone assuming Sam is some abusive captor makes you angry. You set your jaw and stare cold and hard at Gary. “I asked him to bite me, begged for it actually.”

“Disgusting,” you mother hisses, clapping a hand over her mouth.

It’s the truth. You bucked under Sam as he knotted you, panting and pleading for him to claim you. When his teeth sunk into your flesh you came clenching around his cock, chanting _Alpha, Alpha_ until your throat was raw.

“Okay,” Gary stands up, moving to comfort your mother who looks white as a ghost. “I think maybe Y/N and I need some time together, to sort through some of this more disturbing material.”

Your parents don’t question his decisions, just stand and head for the door.

“You’re leaving?” you ask.

“We’ll be back honey, just try to listen. We’re doing this because we care.”

The door clicks shut, Gary flips the deadbolt and then it’s just the two of you. He saunters around the room, rolling up his sleeves. “I have to take a few precautions, I’m sure you understand.” He pulls a roll of duct tape from his bag, then a taser. “If you move or fight me, I’ll zap you good, you got that?”

You’re still, your eyes never leaving the taser. You afraid now, this has gone from irritating to something more terrifying. “I’m pregnant,” you offer, watching as he drops to his knees wrapping tape around your ankles.

“All the more reason for you to behave yourself.” He smiles, then tightens the ropes at your wrists. “I think we both know you’re a pretty fucked up person, the things you let him do to you? Man.” He whistles. “Anything happens to that baby, we just blame it on the daddy. A man with a history like that, no one would even question it.”

He pulls a manilla folder from his briefcase, then moves the chair closer to you before taking a seat. He pulls out a photo holding it up inches from your face. You’re looking at black and white photograph taken from some distance, through an open window.  It’s an older picture, just after you met him, it’s of Sam fucking you up against the wall in the back store room of the bar. He’s fully clothed save for a peek of his ass cheek hanging out from his his shirttail. You, on the other hand, are completely naked, bare thighs wrapped around his waist. He’s got a mouth full of your breast, sucking on as much of your tit as he can get. To top it off his hand hand is wrapped around your neck, your flesh giving way as he squeezes. The photographer caught you mid-gasp, adding to the intensity of the photo.

“See,” Gary leans forward. “They’ve had me following you for a long time now. I’m not as naive as your parents. I don’t buy into the fact that you’re a saint.”

He lets the photo fall to the ground, and shows you another. This one was clearly taken outside your house, you’re guessing through your bedroom window.. You’re seated in Sam’s lap, lying with your back on his chest. He’s nipping at your jaw from behind as you ride his cock, one of his giant hands spread wide over your swollen stomach. This is from last week.

“You’re a fucking pervert,” you hiss, looking toward the door, making it clear that you won’t entertain this stomach turning exercise.

“I’m proving a point,” Gary inches his chair close, tapping you on the knee. “I get it, you got in over your head, fell in love with a bad guy before you knew what kind of a person he really was.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” you’re exasperated. “You’ve got it all wrong.”

“This isn’t just one guy with a kink, half the women Sam and his friends have around have marks just like yours, like that bite on your neck. I mean Jesus, you have to know that’s not a normal thing.”

“Please,” you plead, “please just let me go home. I’m fine. I’ll find a way to make things right with my parents.”

“I can’t do that, sweetheart. I’m being paid to break this, to help you see what you’re really a part of. You have to trust me.” He places his hand on your knee and you flinch.

“A second ago you were threatening to kill my baby, now you want me to trust you?”

“I would never purposely hurt your child, but I will do what I have to save your life,” he quips.

“Sam is going to find me.” He doesn’t know it yet, but that’s a threat.

“I hope so, I’d like to have a talk with him. He needs to know that we’re watching. People will come forward eventually,” Gary states, matter of fact.

“He’s gonna find me and he’s gonna kill you,” you snarl.

“I really hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Gary, you’re so far off base I don’t where to begin.”

“Then why don’t you tell me where I’m wrong. Because from the outside it looks like this: Thirteen months ago you were a happy young woman, just graduated from college, getting ready to start a new job. From all accounts you were well adjusted. Then one night you just poof, disappear. You leave your parents a letter that and no one hears from you again. So they call me, because this is what I do. I rescue young women like you and bring you back to your families. I didn’t take that much to find you, just a friend who had access to the police database. You weren’t trying that hard to hide, so I thought to myself, _fuck Gary, maybe she did just run away with some guy._ You can imagine my surprise when I stumbled onto this sick little group these guys put together. The one thing I can’t quite figure out is how do they draw you in? I know it’s not religious, Sam’s no David Koresh, but whatever he has over all you girls, it’s something like I’ve never seen before. No one will fucking talk.”

“So you honestly think, after all this time _watching_ us and snapping dirty pictures, that Sam is a cult leader?”

“See, at first I thought it was a gang, a bunch of hardass bikers mixed up in the usual. Drugs,  maybe some organized crime…but it’s more than that. I know something happens during the lunar cycle, how you all disappear whenever there’s a full moon. I can see in the way you’re looking at me right now, there’s a total belief in whatever line of bullshit Sam’s feeding you.”

“I’m gonna go off on a limb here and say you’re less interested in helping me and more into the idea of exposing what you think is the next Jonestown.”

“If you help me, I’ll help you. I’m gonna write a book, we could sell millions.” His eyes light up, he’s clearly being thinking about this for a while.

“You really wanna know Gary?” You laugh tipping your head back.

“Yes,” Christ, he’s desperate.

“Sam’s a werewolf, we all are. Well, most of us anyway. When I say I’m his, I mean it literally: he’s my Alpha, I’m his Omega.”

“You honestly believe that, don’t you?” He sits back in his chair as if you’ve just blown his damn mind.

“You think I’m lying? You asked for the truth and I’m giving it to you. Last year when I disappeared it was because I got bit. ”

“You mean the mark on your neck?”

“No the wolf that turned me bit me on the arm, that healed a long time ago. The bite on my neck is where Sam claimed me, it happens when you bond. We’re mated for life, the scar is marking his territory.”

“So he claims you and you’re his? Just like that?” He’s writing furiously.

“More or less, it’s a bit more nuanced than that,” you shrug.

“And once you’re mated, are you expected give him children right away?” He gestures toward your stomach. “I suspected that was part of it, half the woman in the group are pregnant.”

 “It’s biology dude: we mate, we fuck, we reproduce.”

“And you wanted this? You wanted to have a child with a man that you only knew….”

“A day,” you smirk. “I only knew Sam for a few hours before he put his pups in my belly. When you know, you know. There’s a scent that your intended mate gives off, like pheromones. It just kinda takes over.”

“Pups,” Gary mutters, scribbling in his notebook.

“You think I’m crazy, right?”

“I think you believe what you’re telling me is the truth.”

“Wonderful,” you squirm.

“And Sam, he’s the ah, the head werewolf?”

“Head werewolf? This isn’t a city council.” You laugh you give is one of genuine amusement. “Well, we call it a pack leader, he’s not just my Alpha, he’s the Alpha. But yeah, I guess you could call him the head werewolf.”

“This is really, good stuff. Really helpful. I can see it’s a much more complicated dynamic than what I’ve come across before. Can you explain to me what drew you in? What made you believe that this was possible?”

There’s a twinge in your stomach, more than just the baby moving. This is your body reacting to Sam’s proximity, much the same way your heat trigger’s his rut. He’s calling out to you and he’s close. Another cramp shoots through your belly, your cringe, moaning in pain. “He’s coming for me now, you should untie me Gary. You’re a jerk but I don’t want him to kill you. He’s gonna be really pissed if he finds me tied up like this.”

“Ahuh,” he’s still taking notes, “and how exactly would he know where we are? I’ve done this a dozen times before, I take precautions.”

“Because I’m his, he just…always knows, he can feel me.” You lean to the side, trying to alleviate the uncomfortable ache of your hips. You can’t sit the way you need to with your legs tied together, the weight of your stomach bearing down on your pelvis. “Please just cut the tape on my feet, it hurts for me to sit like this.”

He glances up, dismissing your complaint. “It’ll be fine, tell me more about this psychic connection you think you have.”

“I’m serious, you need to let me go.”

“I’m the one who’s serious.” He gets up from his chair. One thing’s for sure, Gary’s got a short fuse. He towers over you, pointing his finger in your face. “We can do this the nice way where you and that bastard child in your stomach are nice and comfortable. Or we can try a little aversion therapy, see if it helps your attitude.” He brings your attention back the taser that’s sitting on the floor next to the chair.

“You really shouldn’t have said that,” you whisper.

Gary doesn’t get a chance to respond, instead the door explodes inward, wood shattering as it’s kicked off the frame, landing with a thud on the ground. Dean’s the first thing you see, followed by Sam who’s red faced behind him.

Gary screams, a high pitched junior high girl sound as Dean grabs him and pushes him up against the wall with a gun poking his cheek.

“If he moves, shoot him,” Sam commands, kneeling in front of you. He looks you over from head to toe, reaching down and ripping the duct tape at the ankles with a simple flex of muscle. “Are you okay? Is he okay?”

His hand moves from your thighs to your stomach, cradling your unborn child with both his hands. “We’re fine, just please untie me.”

“Shit,” he mutters, pulling at the rope around your wrists. He looks back at Gary who’s pissed himself in fear, wet soaking through the front of his pants. “Did he touch you?”

“No,” you shake your head, “but he would have hurt me if you hadn’t gotten here. He’s was gonna shock me with that thing.” You point to the taser lying on the carpet.  

Sam closes his eyes, ticking his head to the side as rage boils up from his gut. “Who is he?”

“I think my parents hired him to find me, they think I’m in a cult or something. He’s been following us for months Sam, look at the pictures.”

Sam bends down and picks up one of the gray scale photos from the floor, his pupils shuttering from the photo, to you, then Gary. You assume it’s one of the picture you’ve already seen, but it isn’t. When he lays it on the bed to pick up the folder you get an eye of your naked breasts, you’re clearly changing in the laundry room.  Sam looks through the rest, then shows you a nude photo of Marie, Dean’s Omega. She’s on her knees sucking Dean’s cock on their living room couch.

“Look at this,” Sam holds up the photo for his brother inspect. “Looks like we caught a real sick fuck.”

“Nonononono,” Gary panics and Dean looks from the picture back to him. “It’s not what you think.”

“Really? Because it looks like you’ve been sneaking around the neighborhood playing private detective when you’re really just a peeping Tom.” Dean hits him on the side of head with the butt of his gun and blood pours from the wound. Gary howls, blood streaming through his fingers.

Sam picks up the taser, stalking toward the two men. “I’ve got him Dean.” Sam takes his place and Dean begrudging release his hold on the man. “What’s your name?”

“Gary Thompson,” he sputters in terror as Sam’s hand closes around his neck. 

“Well, Gary I’m gonna let Dean discuss the photos with you in a minute and believe me, he’s not going to be nearly as nice as I am.”

“I am definitely not,” Dean confirms, standing behind Sam his arm folded over his chest.

“But right now Gary Thompson, I want to address the fact that you threatened to electrocute my pregnant wife. Because despite whatever little scenario you’ve cooked up in that head of yours, that’s what she is to me. That’s my wife and my unborn son.”

“I’m sorry,” Gary cries and Sam squeezes hard as his face turns red. “I didn’t understand, but I do now and I’m so sorry. Please don’t kill me.”

“He knows,” you explain stepping closer. “He knows what we are. I told him.”

Sam side eyes you, then looks back to the man he’s choking, releasing his grip. Gary drops to his knees, coughing as he clutches his throat. “Did he believe you?”

“No, he thinks you’re a cult leader who’s brainwashed all us mindless women. He’s gonna write a book about it.”

“Oh,” Sam nods, then grins biting his lower lip. He crouches down next to Gary, directing his attention to you. “I don’t think anyone’s told her what or how to think a day in her life. God help me if I ever try.”

You can’t help but smile, you are one stubborn woman.

“Gary, I want you to look at me,” Sam uses the gun in his right hand to point to his own face. Gary looks up trembling, as your Alpha leans in even closer. Sam blinks and when he opens his eyes they’re bright yellow, burning around his pupils.

“Oh God,” Gary puffs out, his mouth falling open. Sam bears his teeth, no longer human, instead sharp fangs that line the inside of his mouth. He growls, an inhuman sounds that reverberates throughout the room. With a tick of his head, Sam’s face returns to normal. The man before him practically vibrating with fear.

“You understand now?” Sam asks gently, tilting his head to the side.

“Ahhmm,” Gary whimpers.

“You understand that if you ever come back, you ever touch her again I’ll kill you. You ever tell anyone about us, I’ll find you and I’ll eat your heart out of your chest.” Wide eyed, Gary sits silent, unable to speak. “I need you to nod if you understand me, I need to know, that you know.” He nods sharply and a putrid smell fills the room.

“What is that?” you gag, covering your face with your sleeve.

“I think he just shit himself,” Dean waves his hand in front of his face.

—

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Sam questions for the hundredth time. You’re both fresh from the shower, he’s standing over you with a towel hung around his hips watching as you smooth lotion down your legs. You can only bend over so far so he wordlessly drops to his knees in front of you, rubbing the rest into your calves. Then squeezing more into his hand before massaging your feet.

“I’m fine, I’m just creeped out. He watched us for a long time Sam, we had no idea.”

“I know,” he looks up at you. “We’ll figure something to make everyone feel safe. We’ll make sure nothing like this happens again.”

“We need to do something for my parents too,” you moan as this thumb presses into a sore spot at the arch of your foot. “I just assumed that they would find a way to move on once I left, I was so wrong. They think that you’re some evil guy who’s keeping me here to be his sex slave.”

“It’s not that far off the mark,” he grins, backtracking when he sees you’re not amused. “Sorry, it’s not going to be easy, but we’ll start small. I’m guessing once they talk to Gary they’ll have more questions.”

“If he can even talk, you did a real number on him.”

“I had two choices, scare him straight or kill him.” He runs a hand up the inside of your thigh, placing a kiss on the side of your knee. “Would you rather I’d….”

“No.” You lay back on the bed and Sam pulls you forward until you’re seated on the edge. He reaches over you, grabbing a pillow and wedging it between your shoulder blades and the bed.

“Are you okay like this?” he asks, thoughtful of your comfort.

“Ahum,” you confirm, closing your eyes as his dips his head between you legs, his tongue scooping over your clit. “Sam, wait.”

You grab his hair, pulling his head up until he emerges over your stomach, “What?”

“Can you make sure the curtains are closed. After the pictures, I just…”

“Sure baby,” he wipes his mouth, standing to check the blinds are shut. The towel falls from his waist, leaving him naked, with a half hard cock. He secures both windows, turning to see you propped up on your elbows with a lopsided grin. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I just,” you run your hand over your stomach. “I just love you.”


End file.
